an arrow for her
by delonge
Summary: give some comment


It was a hot sunny day in Sograt Desert, an archer was sniping down a Hode, an earthworm type of monster.

'hmm my sniping and and shooting skill has improved, i will be able to change to hunter soon'

The archer, by the name of Clyde, was an orphan. He was found in Payon Forest alone. Beside him was a golden fully purified hunter bow. Nobody knew who the real owner of the bow was. Clyde managed to kill 50 big foot at the tender age of 10. He then leaves Payon for a journey to be stronger and able to change to be a hunter. He is now ready to change his job to a fearless brave hunter that can nearly tame anything. He is on his way back to Payon when he met a girl named Bonnie. She was being chased by a Nightmare in the middle of Payon Forest. His Double Strafing killed the nightmare. Wondering why a Nightmare could appear in the middle of Payon Forest made Clyde to approach Bonnie to ask.

'I stepped on a branch and suddenly I saw a Nightmare in front of me. Thank you for saying my life,' said bonnie

Clyde was blushing when he saw Bonnie smiling at him. Bonnie was an acolyte with a sweet look. Clyde made a conclusion that she is going to be a Priestess.

'Where are u going Cyde?' asked bonnie

'U-oh, Im going to the hunter guild, i going to change my job to be a hunter' answered clyde

'Thanks for saving my life once again. I will repay u till the time we meet again,'

said bonnie

Clyde smiled and left with Bonnie waving behind him.

2 years passed and Clyde is now a high level hunter and he is working for the King Tristan the 3rd. He is so famous and the whole Rune Midgard knows about him. A hunter and his falcon that killed 200 assassinators with ease and destroying a rebellious association with out a scratch found on his body. He then cleaned the prontera sewer from the golden thief bug with his pal Blade, a quiet and mysterious assassin who was rumoured to be blind because of his blinker which is tied to his eyes. Blade made his decision of leaving King Tristan and stops living as an assassin and decided to lead a happy life somewhere. Before he left, he told clyde that killing is not everything but the heart. He then handed his blinker to Clyde and ask clyde to wear it everytime and only take it off when he was able to see the world with his heart. Since that day nobody ever saw blade ever again since then and clyde would be seen wearing a blinker where ever he goes. Clyde managed to 'see' with his other senses but he never manages to see the world with his heart.

Until one day......

It all started in a fine morning when a big explosion was heard outside of the Tristan castle. It was a high level wizard's magic, Lord of Vermillion. It was the rebellious guild, LEGION, they planned to take over the kingdom and kill king tristan to make the job done. There were 7 wizards outside of the castle gate killing the swordsman with their storm gust and heaven drive. But it was not long when a falcon was seen in de sky and charge for the 7 wizards and kills all of them with an attack. It was Blitz Beat, a strong hunter's skill using a falcon to attack. But the 7 dead wizards are not the only intruder. There was a battalion of an army consisting of swordies, knights, hunters, wizards, rogues and they were leaded by an asassasin. The assasin looked different from other assasin, his clothes, the way he moves, he looked like a high class of an assasin.

The LEGIONs were strong, they managed to clean the whole battalion of swordies in a minute and continue moving forward into the castle. They managed to get into the 7 generals of the Tristan Castle. The 7 generals are undefeatable for 30 years and they were all well equipped with the best well refined equipments. The assasin stepped out from his army and stared at the 7 generals. The assasin then took out a well refined katar, read a spell and the katar turned into purple color and with a blink of eye, a speed of light, one of the 7 generals' head were off from his body. Shocked by what they saw, the other 6 generals charged at the assasin. The assasin shouted 'Sonic Blow' and the 6 generals were chopped into pieces. Not far from the battle field, Clyde was amazed by the assasin's skill. He then found out that the assasin was Zab, the leader of the LEGION who rumoured to be dead when he dissapear in the town of darkness, Nift Helm. But he is back and is trying to take over the whole Rune Midgard which means that Clyde have to get rid of him.

The LEGION continued moving into the main room of the castle with only 20 members left. They didn't know that Clyde's archers were killing them silently from the back and some were dead because of the traps set up in the castle. Clyde was already waiting for them in the main room for the LEGIONS. The Leader, Zab finally managed to see the strongest

Hunter in the midgard history.

'So, you are the legendary hunter everybody was talking about eh?? I didn't know the strongest hunter in the whole midgard is actually blind. Interesting, but i don't think u can defeat the whole LEGION." said Zab

' Why don't u try to count u'r members..... Zab' said Clyde with a grins on his face

' W-What?? What do u mean by that?' stammered Zab

The LEGION members were shocked when they found out that there are only 20 who survived into the main room, so is Zab who then laughed out loud.

' 20, only 20, u are really the smartest hunter I have ever seen but u will never defeat this 20 LEGIONS alone, i will let u fight with them first. Let's call it a warm up session.' said Zab

A group of wizards, rogues and hunters charged at Clyde, it was not easy even for the strongest hunter in the whole midgard to settle the whole group of strong army.

Clyde managed to slay half of the group but he was exhausted because he needs to dodge and attack at the same time. He didn't know that Zab was up to something. Suddenly there is a spike coming towards Clyde from the ground. It was Grimtooth, an assasin's skill. Clyde was caught in between the spike and he was unable to move.

Then a mage casted Lightning Bolt on Clyde and managed to zap him with the lightning. Clyde thought it will be his end and he regrets that he still unable to to see with his heart. When Clyde was making his last prayer, he felt a strong aura around him. Then there is someone shouted 'ASURA............... STRIKE' after that Clyde couldn't feel any more aura from from the LEGION members and the voice, the voice that shouted the asura strike spell, Clyde recognize the voice, the voice that he heard every night in his dreams, the owner of the voice that appears in his dreams every night, his love at the first sight, Bonnie. But what was she doing here?? And the Asura Strike it was a monk's special move.

'Clyde? Are u ok?? What happen to u'r eyes?? Said Bonnie

'Bonnie? Is that u?? Why are u here??' asked Clyde

' I sensed that u are in danger, i cant get u out of my mind for the last 2 years, u keep on appearing in my dreams ' Said Bonnie

' I-i.... I fell in love when i saw u for the first time and i'm dumb enough to let u go and leaving u like that. I suffered this 2 years and i promised to look for u after i assured the King's safety ' Said Clyde

Wow, amazing, what a love story.....

'Zab? Is that u?? ' asked Clyde

' Do u think the Leader of LEGION, the strongest guild will be history by an Asura Strike?? U are wrong Clyde. ' Said Zab

' Looks like it will be a one on one fight between u and me, since both of us are injured ' Said Clyde

Without any hesitation both of them charged at each other. It was a great fight with both of them showing of their skills. Suddenly, Zab who looks like losing, enchanted his katar with poison and shouted ' Soul BREAKER!!!!' The whole room went dark and filled with the dark aura. There is no time for Clyde to move. When the room is finally bright again, Clyde saw the thing he will never want to see in his whole life, it's was Bonnie, she blocked the 'Soul Breaker' with her body just to save Clyde from that dark magical attack. Clyde's golden bow suddenly glow and Clyde suddenly felt a strong aura was flowing through his body and he no longer seeing dark vision, he can see just like normal as if he never wear the blinker. He looked at the exhausted Zab and with all his power, he shouted 'Sharp Shooting!!!' and a bright light comes out from the golden bow and go straight to Zab's heart and killed him. Clyde then rushed to the dying Bonnie and hold her in his arms, he cried for the 1st time of his whole life, he cried over a girl who sacrificed her life to save him.

' T-take this blue potion, it........ will restore her mana......... a-and.... she will able to heal her self ' Said Zab

' Why must i trust u?? ' Asked Clyde

' I can't be like the ..... King.... H-he killed.... my wife and i went to ....... N-nift Heim just to learn the dark magic.... A-and have my revenge.......I-i don't want to be......

L-like him..' Said Zab and he blow out his last breath.

By the trust, Clyde gave Bonnie the Blue Potion and Bonnie manage to open her eyes after she gulp down the whole bottle of the potion and she is casting a healing spell on herself. Suddenly a green light comes out and Bonnie's wound was healed.

After that event, no one ever knows where Bonnie and Clyde is. They disappeared after that invasion. They are still living somewhere in Rune Midgard as a Legend. Some say they were seen deep inside the Gonryun Forest. Some Say they are living in payon and changed their identity. No matter what the story of them is, everybody knows that they are living happily some where.


End file.
